


My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Stucky, birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve watches Bucky sleep.





	My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts).



> Written for whatthefoucalt because IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY <333 Soft Stucky was the request.

The moonlight beamed softly through the thin curtains, gently lighting Bucky's face as he slept. He looked almost boyish as he slumbered, relaxing in sleep in a way he almost never did when awake. He was always on the alert, always ready to fight; even nowadays, when he did not have to. 

Steve's heart beat to the rhythm of Bucky's deep, even breaths as he resisted the urge to kiss his love, or play with his long hair as it lay spread over the pillow. As much as he loved to see Bucky's eyes blink sleepily open at him, wearing that smile that was just for him, only for him, there was something about this moment that felt like a spell he was afraid to break. 

Bucky shifted slightly in his sleep, murmuring something half under his breath, and Steve froze. But Bucky merely frowned slightly, then his brow cleared as whatever he had been dreaming passed by. 

Giving in to temptation, Steve leaned in and pressed a featherlight kiss to Bucky's full, soft lips. When he pulled back, Bucky was smiling slightly, still slumbering on. 

Steve loved these moments at the witching hour, when everything was silent in their small cocoon of love. The outside world might still hustle and bustle and make loud noises, but in here it was still save for the sound of their breathing. 

“I love you, Buck,” Steve whispered softly into the quiet room. Bucky did not reply, but Steve hoped he had heard anyway. He told Bucky he loved him all the time, but there was something different about whispering it in the dark like a secret, and Steve was sure that Bucky's deep subconscious mind would have taken it in, burying the knowledge as far into his brain as it could go. Steve wanted every part of Bucky to know that he was loved, and treasured, no matter what he had done in the past. 

As though aware of Steve's eyes on him, Bucky’s eyes opened slowly, and he yawned. 

“You watchin’ me sleep?” he asked fuzzily. 

“Maybe,” Steve replied in hushed tones. 

“Go to sleep, Steve. You can look at me all you want in the morning.”

Steve hid a smile as Bucky wrapped his limbs around Steve's body, snuggling into his shoulder and sighing. Steve looked down at him, love making his chest ache. 

“Buck?”

“Mhm?”

“You'll always be my best guy. You know that, right?”

“Mhm.” His voice was faint, and Steve knew he would remember none of this tomorrow. It didn't matter, though. As long as Bucky let him see this side of him that no one else got to see, nothing else mattered to Steve. 

He wrapped his arms around Bucky's sleeping form, shutting his eyes against the moonlight, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] My Dreams Are Sweet (And So Are You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092437) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx)




End file.
